Vain lasten leikkiä ja surmaa
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Ne hautajaiset oli ihan mahtavat!" Wednesday, Pugsley, Morticia


**Varoitukset:** Kannibalismi, murha. Sekä muuta väkivaltaa.  
**A/N: **Ehkä oudoin fandom valinta ikinä. En edes ole katsonut tätä pitkään aikaan! Pohjaa enemmän elokuviin kuin muuhun, minkä varmasti huomaa ficistä.

* * *

Kumisevat urut täyttävät kolkon kartanon synkät käytävät. Joukko hämähäkkejä tippuu verkoistaan ääniaaltojen voimasta, mutta ne eivät välitä kotiensa menetyksestä vaan jatkavat matkaansa pitkin pölyistä lattiaa. Lattia on yhtä musta kuin seinät, nurkat ja koko talo. Eebenpuuta lattia on, ja siitä voisi päätellä kartanon omistajien olevan varsin rikkaita. Mutta miksi he silloin jättäisivät arvopuun pölyn alle? Missä ovat siivoojat ja hovimestarit? Ehkäpä kyseessä on omaisuutensa menettänyt suku, jolle vain kaunis goottilainen rakennus on muistuttamassa menneiden sukupolvien loistosta.

Kaksi mustanpuhuvaa lasta seisoo portaikossa. He katsovat alas tummilla nappisilmillään ja kuuntelevat urkujen pauhua. Kuka soittaa? Lapset sanattomasti hylkäävät portaikon ja hakeutuvat urkujen katveeseen.

Äitinsä lapset löytävät koskettimia lyömästä. Äiti on verhoutunut mustaan, niin kuin aina, mutta nyt musta satiini hänen ympärillään on taittunut laskoksiksi surupukuun. Poika ja tyttö katsahtavat toisiinsa. Äiti on surullinen ja se on heidän vikansa. Heidän täytyy piristää äitiä.

"Äiti" Wednesday sanoo ja seisoo jäykkänä tummalla eebenpuulla.

Morticia ei vastaa, painaa vain päätänsä koskettimien ylle. Hän näyttää siltä, että tahtoisi hakata kalloansa niiden pölyiseen pintaan kunnes hänen aivonsa valuisivat pois vereen sekoittuvana visvana. Äiti on yleensä ilmeetön maski, jonka pintaa mitkään tunteet harvoin läpäisevät. Äiti on sarkasmia, intohimoa ja kieroutta kiedottuna piiloon kalman vaaleaan ihoon. Hänen suunsa harvoin taipuu hymyyn ja silloinkin vain ohikiitäväksi hetkeksi. Lapsilleen Morticia ei ole hymyillyt koskaan yhtä aidosti kuin miehelleen Gomezille ja nyt hän ei hymyile ollenkaan, kenellekään.

Pugsley, juntti, ei tiedä mitä tahdikkuus on. "Ehkä jotain syötävää?" hän sanoisi, jos joku sitä häneltä kysyisi.  
Niinpä Pugsley ei tajua pahaenteisiä merkkejä äidissään, ei ainakaan kunnolla. Wednesday on vetäytynyt oviaukon suojiin, valmiina juoksemaan pakoon, jos äiti alkaisi heille sauhuamaan.

"Äitiiii. Mitä sinä synkistelet? Ne hautajaiset oli ihan mahtavat!"

Wednesday katoaa lähes kokonaan ovenkarmin taakse. Urkujen mahtava pauhu katkeaa kuin veitsellä leikaten. Mortician ruumis tärisee, ehkä raivosta, ehkä surusta. Wednesday ei tiedä, mutta jos äiti murhaa Pugsleyn, Wednesday haluaa todistaa sen. Turvallisen välimatkan päästä tietenkin.

"Lapset, menkää ja tappakaa toisenne."

Aha. Ei äiti olekaan niin pahalla päällä. Pugsley kohauttaa olkapäitään ja katsoo siskoonsa.

"Joo, äiti!" Lapset kajauttavat vastauksen ja perääntyvät pois huoneesta. Wednesday on jo saanut sahan käsiinsä, ja Pugsley ehtii väistää iskun vain parilla sentillä. Hänen siskonsa liikkuu ketterästi ja tähtää uudelleen. Pugsley vetää kynttilän pöydätä ja yrittää polttaa Wednesdayn käteen pyöreän, siistin reiän. Liekki kuitenkin sammuu vasten tytön kylmää ihoa ja sisko vetää veljensä kuristusotteeseen.

"Tyhmä, idiootti. Etkö parempaan pysty?"

Pugsley potkaisee siskonsa lattialle.

Morticia huokaisee ja kuuntelee lastensa mekastavaa leikkiä. Jos lapset olivat malttaneet vuoden tai pari kauemmin, olisi heillä tulevaisuudessa ollut kolmas leikkitoveri. Mutta lapset olivat malttamattomia paholaisia, jotka olivat päättäneet syödä pikkuveljensä ilman vanhempiensa konsultointia.

He eivät olleet edes kysyneet reseptiä Isoäidiltä vaan laittaneet vauvan uuniin ilman chiliä ja salmiakkia, täten pilaten maittavan aterian. Morticia pakottikin lapsensa syömään ylikypsyneen mauttoman lihan, mutta pään hän säilytti.

Se pienoinen viiksikäs pää nyt makasi Addamsin perheen hautuumaalla, kaikkien ajansaatossa kuolleiden kissojen ja perheenjäsenten seurassa. Pubert oli ehtinyt olemaan perheessä niin lyhyen ajan.

Kuolema on kivaa ja kaunista, mutta Morticia olisi tahtonut viikatemiehen tuloa edes vähän pitkittää. Sellaista se on yksi tulee, toinen menee. Vain Addamsin perheen tyhjä sukukehto muistuttamassa Morticiaa siitä menetyksestä, joka häntä on nyt nälkäisen lapsiparin hahmossa kohdannut.

Urut täyttävät ilman.


End file.
